reminiscing
by Daiske
Summary: What do you think is riku thinking while he was with Sora? What does he really feel about him? well, this is Riku's P.O.V during Kingdom Hearts. rikuxsora Pairing! sorry if the summary sucks


Yoh! So… this is my first fic… I do hope you like it!!! Well… I've been inspired to write a SoraXriku fanfic after playing Kingdom Hearts 2. Hehe… and also after reading some soraxriku fanfics!!! I sooooooooooooo love this pairing! Please support it too!!!!! Kyaaaa!!!! (O.o) (.) (O.O)

Oh yeah. I made this into a POV (point of view) of riku since they were kids up to… hmm… kingdom hearts two I guess.

Anyway… Reminder!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND IT'S CHARACTERS!

Wah!!! If I own it… I would have made sure that sora and riku end up TOGETHER!!!

(o.o) (",) (O.O) (.) (O.o) (OoO) (o) (^.^) (^_^)(o.o) (",) (O.O) (.) (O.o) (OoO) (o) (^.^) (^_^)

"_I think…I've been with darkness far too long…"_

_**Riku's P.O.V:**_

I think I have been a little selfish lately… and because of that, he got angry with me. I can't help it. It's just so fun to tease him! Hehe… you should have seen his pouting face.

We were always together, that guy and me, always hanging out nearby the beach and telling our day's adventure. The guy's name was Sora. What a girly name huh?

The funny thing is our meeting place. We always promised each other to meet near the paupu tree. . It's like our meeting place at the island. Well, just in case you don't know, a paupu is a fruit that you should share with someone you like. It is said to have a power to bind you together forever. I wonder if it's true.

They say we were inseparable… but I guess… our happy moments just have to end huh? Maybe it's because she came? … I guess it is because of that.

The girl's name was Kairi. She was pretty cute, red haired, thin, probably 12 to 14 years old. She just arrived a week ago, and of course, Sora was happy to meet her. _But I don't. _She will probably have his attention more than I do… And I don't want that to happen.

We always hanged out at her place. Played and goofed around. It's always what we do anyway.

I got an idea. But would it work? This would probably get his attention. I had this idea a long time ago, but I never thought that I could use it for this purpose. I am positive that it would work.

I was tired on being on this island I want to explore. I want to find new things, and discover new places. Places with no rules, no bad guys, no problems. The best place anyone could imagine! And _that is my plan._

I want them to come with me. I would prefer that only I and that friend of mine would come, but he would come if Kairi comes with us too. That's enough reason to talk to her. I think it would also be fun if I acted that I have feelings for Kairi. That would make my days with him more exciting. He would probably be pouting again.

And so, I told them my plan:

"_Hey guy's, let's get off of this island…"_ they looked at me with a surprised look. A look I was expecting.

"_I'm tired of this island, I want to explore. Let's go build a raft, a raft that would take us far away from this island!"_ They looked at me then at each other, and then a big smile crawled up at their faces. They jumped and looked at me with excited faces. _"Of course we would love to come with you Riku!!!!"_

We planed for it for almost a year. We collected supplies that we would need for the journey; mushroom, water, fish, cloth, rope and logs.

We finished the raft; we are ready to set sail. We planned to leave tomorrow morning if the weather would permit us, but destiny islands always has a good weather so it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Before the day ended, the three of us talked, and then Sora asked "_so… kairi's home is out there somewhere right_?"

I was the one who answered his question "_Could be…we'll never know by staying here_."

"_but… how far could a raft take us_?" I was expecting that question, but I myself couldn't answer it.

"_Who knows…If we have to, we'll think of something else."_

Kairi asked "_so… supposed we got to another world, what would you do there?_

"_hmm…well…I haven't really thought about it. It's just I always wondered why we're here… on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" _that question was reallybothering me from the start. I really wanted to know the answer. "And_ suppose… there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So… we could just easily end up somewhere else right? _

Sora answered_ "I don't know…" _

"_Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out, because staying here won't change a thing, the same old stuff… so let's go_…" I looked at them .I got too carried away I guess, I blurted out everything I was questioning myself about. I was being to honest. I have to sidetrack them a bit.

Kairi asked _"You've been thinking a lot haven't you?"_ Perfect timing.

"_Thanks to you… If you haven't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought any of this, Kairi, thanks…" _you should have seen sora's face when I said that.

"_You're welcome_" She smiled at me while saying it.

After that we started leaving the place. Kairi went on ahead. I shouldn't miss the chance. We're the only ones left up there. Sora and me.

"_Sora…" _I gave him a paupu fruit "_You wanted one didn't you?"_

"_A paupu fruit?" _ He was obviously surprised.

"_If two people share one, there destinies become intertwined," _I was hoping he would get the message, but, with that head of his, I doubt it. "_They remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." _ I faced him and smirked. "_Come on, I know you wanna try it!" _ With me of course.

I want to tell him, but I was too worried that he might not be the same with me anymore, and so I didn't tell him. I told him indirectly, but I doubt he'll understand.

"_What are you talking about?" _ He panicked with what I said and threw the fruit away. Too bad, I even picked a good fruit.

I laughed. See? I told you he wont get the hidden message. Too bad…

I ran after Kairi and our day ended like that.

(o.o) (",) (O.O) (.) (O.o) (OoO) (o) (^.^) (^_^)

I was thinking of a name when he showed up, and so I asked him, "_hey sora! I was thinking for a name on the raft…how about highwind? Any ideas?"_

His face was unsure then he smiled at me, "_Excalibur_!" he had that big grin, it was hard to refuse, and so a asked for the usual match, a race to be exact.

Before the race, we gave out our conditions.

Sora said _"If I win, we're going to name the raft Excalibur and I'm the captain!"_

I agreed, my condition? "_If I win, I get to share a paupu fruit with kairi" _he was taken aback with what I said. Anyone would have that kind of reaction, and then, the race began.

Of course I won. He rarely wins against me anyway, almost never to tell the truth. He looked at me, trying to guess if I was really serious with my condition. I got a little angry at him. I don't know why, but I just did.

"_Alright, we're going to name the raft 'Highwind'." _I accidentally said it in an angry way, I guess it made him angry because of the way I said it.

So I asked him if he wanted another race, but he refused. I hope he's not angry. _"The paupu fruit thing? I was just joking about that. Don't take it too seriously." _Then he left. I wonder if he got angry?

Tomorrow's the big day… We'll be leaving early, we've packed our things. Everything's ready.

(o.o) (",) (O.O) (.) (O.o) (OoO) (o) (^.^) (^_^)

That night, I was busy thinking of what to bring when I noticed a storm. I panicked. The Raft!

I rushed out looking for my boat. This is not good.

I'm near the island, but there's something black up in the sky … it was like inviting me to it.

I landed on the island, but, I just can't stop staring at the sky. It seems that it was sucking everything, but… why does it fascinate me?

I think it's the answer I've been looking for.

It's the door to all my questions… It's the opportunity I was waiting for.

The opportunity to get to another place that is beyond our wildest dreams…

The opportunity to go to other worlds.

Then Sora came.

"_Riku! Where's kairi?! I thought she was with you!" _ Kairi again? Don't I matter? But that's not important. The door is open.

"_The door has opened"_

"_What?"_ he replied.

" _The door is open sora! Now we can go to the outside world!_

" _what are you talking about?" _ he still doesn't understand does he?

" _What about Kairi?" _ Kairi again? Give me a break.

"_Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might never be able to come back; we might never see our parents again, but I'm not afraid to go on! I'm not afraid of the darkness. The darkness wont get over me." _ I lend out my hand, waiting for his, but he wasn't able to hold on. Then there was darkness everywhere.

It doesn't matter. I'll look for the both of them once I leave this place.

I'll make sure they're safe… I'll make sure _**he's**_ safe.

At last!!!!

I finished the first part!

Yeay yeay!!!!

Actually… I though I could finish it up to KH2… but I can't.

So I tried up to the end of KH1! But I also failed! I'll finish his KH1 POV at the next Chapter! I Promise!!! (OoO)

I am also planning to make Sora's POV and Kairi's Pov!

So if you have time, Please Be patient in reading them tooo!!!!

OH yeah…I need your comments! Suggestions! Violent reaction!!!! Just please leave a review!!!!

I Need it!!!!

(o.o)

That's all!

(o.o) (",) (O.O) (.) (O.o) (OoO) (o) (^.^) (^_^)(o.o) (",) (O.O) (.) (O.o) (OoO) (o) (^.^) (^_^)


End file.
